1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a card insertion structure of an electronic device, and more particularly, to a card insertion structure of an electronic device which prevents the card from being ejected in an incorrect way and can eject the card automatically.
2. Related Art
Currently, in order to combine a notebook computer with a mobile phone in a more convenient way, a space for directly inserting an SIM card of the mobile phone has been designed in the notebook computer, such that the notebook computer acquires multiple functions of using the mobile phone to surf on the Internet, make a call, and even combine the address books of the two, and so on. With regard to the above design, the following design methods are available in the current market. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a notebook computer with the aforementioned communication functions in the prior art is shown. Standard accessories, such as a display screen P12 and a keyboard P13, are disposed on a computer casing P11 of the notebook computer P10, and an SIM card receiving slot P20 is formed in the top surface of the computer casing P11. Of course, the SIM card receiving slot P20 may also be formed in a side or bottom surface of the computer casing P11 for receiving an SIM card P21. Moreover, the structure of the SIM card receiving slot P20 includes a recessed portion P22 which can just receive the SIM card P21 used in a conventional GSM communication system. A protection cover P24 is further covered on the recessed portion P22, for surely fixing and pressing the SIM card P21 into the recessed portion P22. However, the arrangement of the SIM card P21 and the SIM card receiving slot P20 may easily cause permanent damage to the SIM card P21 as the SIM card P21 is ejected by a user inadvertently before the notebook computer is powered off. Further, in order to eject the SIM card P21 from the structure of the SIM card receiving slot P20, the protection cover P24 covered thereon must be removed first. In addition, as the SIM card P21 is embedded in the SIM card receiving slot P20, it is inconvenient and difficult for the user to eject the SIM card P21 manually without any tool, which may result in the continuous abrasion of the electrical connection surface of the SIM card P21 during the ejection.
Therefore, in order to solve the disadvantages of the arrangement of the SIM card P21 and the notebook computer P10 and the defect that the SIM card P21 is easily ejected by mistake, it has become a subject matter of the research of the inventor that how to design a portable electronic device with a non-hot-plug card insertion structure that can be ejected automatically, so as to prevent the SIM card P21 from being damaged due to incorrect ejection, and meanwhile enhance the convenience and easiness of a normal ejection process.